


The Only One

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Coda, Drinking & Talking, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: A 14x13 coda





	The Only One

“That is… quite the story,” Cas said, setting his glass of whiskey on the library table and sitting back in his chair.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Dean said. He took a sip of his whiskey, eyes darting over to catch a glimpse of Cas, _his_ Cas, where he sat at the head of the table.

Mary tossed back the rest of her whiskey and stood, setting her glass on the table. “I’m heading to bed, boys. It’s been a day.”

“Okay,” Sam said, giving her a quick smile as she patted his shoulder. “‘Night, mom.”

“Goodnight, Mary.”

“Yeah, ‘night, mom,” Dean said. She squeezed first Cas’s shoulder and then his as she walked past them.

Sam stood a moment later. “I’m gonna head to bed too. ‘Night, guys.”

“‘Night, Sammy.”

“Goodnight, Sam.”

Sam left the room. Dean sat in silence, watching Cas out of the corner of his eye. He took a sip of his whiskey and set his glass down.

“Original flavor you was a trip, man,” Dean said. “You’ve come a long way.”

“I was… very different before I knew you.”

Dean snorted. “Understatement. Gotta say I prefer this flavor,” he said, lifting his chin in Cas’s direction.

“I’m sorry if original flavor me hurt you,” Cas said, his eyes roaming over Dean’s face. He was probably just looking at the cuts and bruises the alternate version of him had left, but Dean felt a blush rise on his cheeks at the attention anyway.

“It’s not so bad,” Dean said, shrugging as he fidgeted with his glass. “I’m just really glad to have you back.”

Cas smiled. He lifted a hand towards Dean. “May I?”

Dean took a sip of whiskey and cleared his throat. “Sure, go for it,” he said, setting his glass down and turning to angle himself towards Cas.

Cas cupped Dean’s cheek, thumb resting on his cheekbone. His index finger grazed Dean’s earlobe. Dean sucked in a breath, raising his gaze to meet Cas’s eyes. They flashed blue and the throbbing ache in Dean’s cheek faded away.

Dean cleared his throat again. “Thanks.”

“Of course, Dean.”

Cas started to pull away, and Dean didn’t want that. He wanted Cas to keep touching him. He wanted _his_ Cas to touch him in all the places the other Cas had touched him, replacing bad touches with good. He was tired, and he hurt, and he just wanted Cas to keep touching him. He grabbed Cas’s hand before he could pull away and held it against his cheek, leaning into the touch and closing his eyes.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, his voice a soothing balm.

Dean turned his head, just far enough that his lips grazed Cas’s palm. He opened his eyes to find Cas staring at him, eyes wide. He let his lips fall open and placed a slow kiss on Cas’s palm, watching as Cas’s eyes darkened.

“Dean,” Cas said again, voice low and quiet. His thumb stroked over Dean’s cheekbone.

Dean felt as if he was standing on the edge of a precipice, about to step over and not at all sure if there would be anything to catch him or break his fall. But he needed to take that step. He closed his eyes and kissed Cas’s palm again, holding his lips to Cas’s warm skin for a long moment. “Thought I was gonna lose you again,” he breathed into Cas’s palm. “I can’t lose you again, Cas.”

Cas’s other hand came to rest on Dean’s other cheek. “I’ll never leave you by choice, Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes, unshed tears making his vision blurry. But he met Cas’s gaze. “Never?”

“Never,” Cas said emphatically.

As if drawn together, they both leaned forward slowly until their lips met. Dean fisted his hands in Cas’s trench coat, pulling him closer while Cas cradled his face and kissed him fiercely, as if he’d never get the chance again. Dean gave back as good as he got, slipping his tongue past Cas’s lips when they fell open on a sigh.

They pulled apart a moment later, but didn’t go far. Dean rested his forehead against Cas’s and smiled like a dope. “You’re the only flavor you I want.”

Cas smiled back and Dean kissed him again.


End file.
